Hearts crossed
by YourMyClarity
Summary: This is all human. Clary lives with her older brother Jon, Her mom Jocelyn. Jon 3 friends that are practiclly Older brothers to her. Jace , Sebastian, and Alec. I promise Clace, Malec, and possible sizzy.
1. The beginning

Hey guys this is my first fanfic, so I hope you enjoy!Btw disclaimer I Cassandra clare owns TMI, I just own this story!

-  
Clary POV I wake up to mom, yelling "Clary GET UP!" A couple minutes later I feel my blankets go flying off.  
"What the fuc.." I look up to see my brother Jon, and his friends, and practicly my adopted siblings,  
Sebastian,Alec, and Jace... I maybe just maybe have the teeniest, tinest crush on Jace Herondale.  
I get up only to see All of them blushing, (and Jon looking away) except Jace who is smirking.  
"WHAT?!" I see Jon trying to say something, "Uh um ClareBear your only wearing a bra and some underwear.  
I look down feeling blood rushing to my face. "GET OUT!" I scream.  
Lets just say they run out VERY fast. "Idiots.." I sigh. I get into, Ripped jeans,a black tanktop, and my combat boots.  
I start walking down stairs, when I hear someone behind me.I act normal till I end up flipping,  
Alec down the stairs, I cringe "Ooh, that gotta hurt." I hear Jace say," He's the one who was right behind me." I mutter.  
I suddenly hear my mom scream. "Shit!" I hear Jon mutter. All of us run down the stairs.  
And suddenly I started flipping over and falling down the stairs. "Damn it!" I say as I land on Alec. "Clare you ok?" I hear Jon, and Jace ask. "DO I LOOK OK?" I ask them.  
They suddenly look at me, with fear in their eyes. I start gigging like a mad sciencetist. "WILL YOU GET OFF?"  
I hear Alec say. I sigh," Fine.." I look up and see my mom glaring. Ah shit!

-  
Hey guys hope you enjoyed! 


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey Guys THANK YOU SO MUCH for all the awesome feed back. And I will try to do better on grammer and spelling._  
 _Btw I will also try to do longer stories so lets get into it. -_  
Clary POV

I look up to see my Mom, looking at me ANGRILY. "Hey...Mom..." I Slowly say. She glares at me,

"Do you know what you just broke by throwing Alec down the stairs Clarissa?"

She asks scary calmly. "Umm No?" She points to a vase that has the bottom broken out of it.

"Im sorry?" I say slowly. She starts steaming with anger. "Clarissa that vase was from your Grandma Adele."

Ah shit, thats Dads mom. I slowly get up and go to my room.

I hear Alec say, "Jace lets go home."

*********Time skip 1hr later******************

Jace POV

I wonder why Jocelyn freaked out so much, I mean its just a vase gosh. I hear somone at the door.

"Come in." I say sighing. I look up to see Izzy looking at me.

"What?!" I ask her. "Oh did Clary really flip Alec over her back?"

She asks me. "Why don't you go ask him, yourself?" I say.

She sighs, "I already tried, he won't tell meee!" "Then it must not be inportant." I retort.

"Fine i guess I'll just have to tell Clary about your little crush."

I try to look confused, but I guess it didn't work cause she says, "I KNEW IT!"

"Knew what?" I mutter. "YOU LIKE HER!" She screams "WHAT?!, NO I DON'T!" I lie.

I actually really do like Clary, but I'm a player.

I don't like girls I use them them throw them away.  
Or so I thought.

-

 _HAHA CLIFF HANGER MUHAHAHAHAHA Anyways thanks for reading! :3_


	3. Chapter 3

Ok ok yell at me I KNOW, its taken litterly 4eva to get this up... But its finally up ok? So yeah I will try to update every 3-4 weeks so yeaaaaa.  
_

Jace POV

I walk into a room, where the fuck am I?  
I see a door so I open it to see my worst nightmare.  
Simon and Clary making out on her bed. "What the fuck, Jace your ruining the moment, now-  
GO AWAY!" I hear Clary scream.

What? Why whats going on, I break down sobbing.

"It's ok," I hear someone say,  
I look up It's my dead Mother, Celine Herondale.

"No, no your not alive!" I say on the edge of screaming.

"So you don't want me here, with you?" She says screaming yet not at the same time.

I suddenly feel like I'm 3 again.

"Is that any way to speak to your Mother?" She asks in a stern mom voice.

"I SAW YOU DIE, I SAW DAD KILL YOU!" I scream.  
I break down crying a gain sobbing,  
"I did, I did, I saw it, I did, I did" Over and Over again _

"JACE, JA- AHH STOP ITS ME IZZY!" I hear Isabelle yell.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, Iz!" I say,  
As I look up and see I hit her in my sleep.

"What happened in that dream?" She asks,  
sounding concerned.

"I don't remember.." I lie.  
Hoping she takes the fact I don't want to tell her.

She takes it.  
"O-Kay then, I'll just be going now then." She says awkwardly.  
_

So I know this was a REALLY SHORT chapter but, I hope you enjoyed! 


End file.
